favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Glaive
Glaive '(グレイブ ''Gureibu?) is an antagonist in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode. He is usually seen flying a large purple car and uses minions known as Nendos to attack the Cures. Info *Season:KiraKira Pretty Cure! Ala Mode *Age:30 *Gender:Male *Eyes Color:Red *Hair Color:Blonde *Homeland: *First Appearance:Episode 24 *Theme Color:Black *Voice Actor:Hisao Egawa History Origins He used to, as he said, "rule them all". He would beat up weak people to gain the power. Soon those people started to hate him and that's when he met Noir, who accepted him as his own. First Appearance He appears in episode 24 along with his companion Elissio. They discuss the Pretty Cure problem and how Bibury was defeated. In the same episode, he uses a giant purple flying car, piloted by a Nendo, to collect Kirakiraru from the wide city area. The Cures ask him who he is and he introduces himself as Glaive, servant of Noir. He also tells them to beat it, since he doesn't have any business with them. The Cures transform and he summons a Nendo monster based off cupcake sweet. The Cures defeat the Nendo monster and he departs. Attacking Sponge Cake Festival He makes another appearance in episode 28, where he has Nendos infiltrate the giant sponge cake festival. He soon arrives at the festival himself and claims that all he sees is poorly made sponge cake and a bunch of idiots. With that said he collects Kirakiraru in the area and summons a sponge cake based Nendo monster. The Cures battle the monster, but it proves too strong, while he tries to taunt Himari by saying she can't do anything and she should just go home. Himari then comes up with the plan to defeat the monster by remembering the sponge cake recipe and Parfait delivers the final blow. Angered by this, he leaves. Killing Diable and Defeat In episode 35 he asks Diable to be his servant, but Diable refuses, saying he isn't interested in working with a peasant like him. During episode 36, Glaive takes major interest in Diable and by the end of the episode runs him over with the Glaivemobile. Later, in episode 37 he is seen upgrading his Glaivemobile with Diable's power, eager to give it a "test ride". In episode 39, Glaive turns the whole town of Ichigozaka into Nendo soldiers with the power of the upgraded Glaivemobile (calling it Diable custom). Furthermore, he even powers himself up with the Diable custom and becomes much stronger. The Cures try using Animal Go Round! on him, but the attack doesn't even touch Glaive. During episode 40, he completely covers all of Ichigozaka with darkness and mocks Giulio's borrowed power from Lumiere. When his darkness is destroyed, he fuses with his Diable custom and becomes a giant purple dinosaur monster. After the Cures hit him with Fantastic Animalé, Elisio arrives and captures Glaive, Glaivemobile and Diable with his cards, saying his job is to harvest the darkness Noir nourishes and that the real fight begins now. Rebirth In episode 47, it is revealed that Glaive had been revived by Elissio, but instead serves him as a police officer who makes sure no one is showing emotion to prevent conflicts. When Pekorin makes donuts to help the Cures regain their memories, he immediately has his Nendos arrest her and Elder. He then confiscates the donuts and is about to dispose of them in the garbage disposal when Pekorin's desire to protect them prevents them from being destroyed. When Pekorin recovers them, Glaive physically attacks her to get them back. Pekorin perseveres through Glaive's attacks and allows her to transform into Cure Pekorin. Upon seeing that, Glaive just orders his Nendos to attack her, but she fights back, and even though she misses, it sets off fireworks that help the Cures remember the things they love and they eventually regain the ability to transform. Together with Pekorin, the Cures were able to trap Glaive and the Nendos underneath a sticky net. In episode 48, after the Cures help the citizens of Ichigozaka remember what they love, Glaive is freed from being Elissio's servant and seemingly reverts back to his normal personality. He is also amongst the townspeople when they help the Cures in getting to Elissio using his kirakiraru, albeit reluctantly. Appearance He is a tanned muscular man with wild blonde hair and thick eyebrows of the same color. His eyes are red and he has a scar over his right eye. He appears to have two bandages around his neck. He wears a dark yellow and red low-cut top and puffy gray pants tucked into knee-high black and red combat boots. He also wears a black jacket with a design similar to Giulio's over his shoulders. Personality He sees himself as strong man who prefers to stick to the rules when his nerves get the better of him. He is very power hungry, since he beat up weak people only for his personal gain. He even went as far as killing his own brethren to obtain the power. Abilities He uses his purple car to absorb the Kirakiraru of any sweets or people around the vicinity. Then, by shouting '''"Noir Inflation!", he can use the blackened Kirakiraru to turn his Nendos into a monster based on the Kirakiraru of the sweet absorbed. In episode 39 he used a power up called "Noir Revolution!" with which he absorbed some of the dark kirakiraru from his upgraded Gravemobile and became much stronger than before. In episode 40 near the end he fused with his upgraded Gravemobile (called Diable custom) and became a giant purple dinosaur-like monster. In episode 47, as a police officer, he possessed a small vacuum cleaner-like device that sucked the color out of kirakiraru and made their targets emotionless. Trivia *He shares his voice actor with Purple Buggy from the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure film. *He is the first human villain who has bad and brutal personality from the start. Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Character Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Former Antagonist